


Competition

by adestielable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Gabriel, Dean Winchester (mentioned/talked about), M/M, Rough Sex (mentioned), Sam Winchester (mentioned/talked about), Sex Marathons, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adestielable/pseuds/adestielable
Summary: Gabe set his jaw and straightened up. This was a challenge if there ever was one and Gabe refused to lose.





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little fic I wrote because I got this idea from the episode of How I Met Your Mother when Barney broke his hip having sex with Marshall’s teacher so Marshal could get an A in that class. (I can’t be much more specific than that, I’m sorry.)

“Cas,” Gabe said urgently, plopping down right next to Castiel and smiling wide. “Cas, guess what.”

Castiel didn’t even looking up from his magazine as he replied. “What, Gabe?”

“No, guess,” Gabe urged.

Castiel sighed, looking up from his magazine and over to Gabe with a bored look. “I’m not guessing.”

“Fine,” Gabe huffed. “Whatever. Anyway, so, Sam took me up to a cabin on the lake for the weekend, and we had all these plans for water skiing and hiking and all that, you know?” Castiel hummed and went back to flipping through his magazine while Gabe went on. “But we didn’t do any of it! You know what we did instead?” Gabe paused to giggle and Castiel forced a smile onto his face. “We stayed in bed fucking all weekend!”

“Mhm, that’s nice, Gabe,” Castiel said, flipping to the next page of his magazine in a bored fashion. Gabe’s excitement from before dropped and he frowned at Castiel.

“What do you mean ‘that’s nice’?” He asked. “I just told you that Sam and I did literally nothing but fuck for forty eight hours straight.”

Castiel paused his reading to look over to Gabe. He shrugged apologetically and said, “Sorry. But once you’ve spent two weeks in bed with your boyfriend doing nothing but haging sex...” Castiel shook his head and shrugged again. “Two days just doesn’t seem that impressive.”

Gabe blinked once. “You spent two weeks in bed with Dean?”

Castiel nodded his head, shrugging one shoulder before going back to reading. Gabe set his jaw and straightened up. This was a challenge if there ever was one and Gabe refused to lose.

“Sam once fucked me so good I couldn’t walk right for the whole next day,” Gabe declared, sitting back in his chair in triumph.

“That’s nice, Gabe,” Castiel said, groaning as he reached the last page of his magazine and closed it. He grabbed his smoothie and sipped it through the straw, smiling at the yummy frozen honey chunks and strawberry bits that came in the drink.

Gabe gritted his teeth. “What? What did you and Dean do to make that not a miraculous feat?”

“Oh, Gabe, don’t be like that,” Castiel chided. “This isn’t a competition.”

“Just answer my question,” Gabe demanded.

Castiel put his drink down and shrugged. “Nothing really. He just, you know. He’s got such a big—” he motioned downwards to his own groin. “—that I generally can’t walk right when he and I have rough sex.”

Gabe clenched his fists and leaned in, speaking with intent. “Sam once fucked me so hard we broke a bed!”

Castiel grabbed his drink again, taking a long sip before putting on a shocked expression and saying, “Really?! Jesus, Gabe! You and Sam are deviants!”

If Gabe didn’t know Castiel better, he would believe Castiel’s words. However, he did know Castiel, and he knew that that entire act was fake.

“Oh come on!” He huffed, throwing himself back in his chair in defeat. “What did you and Dean do to one-up that?”

Castiel put on a look of confusion, shaking his head and opening his mouth to deny that assumption, but one look from Gabe and he sighed in defeat.

“Dean and I broke a bed, too,” he said. Gabe continued staring at him, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Castiel rolled his eyes and continued. “I broke my wrist while we were at it,” he added sheepishly.

“How?!”

“I…I had to…keep my hands on the headboard…or my head…would smash into it,” Castiel whispered, blushing deep red as Gabe’s eyes widened so wide they looked like saucers. “If I didn’t do that I’d’ve gotten a concussion.”

There was a guilty look on Castiel’s face. The one he got when he held back information.

“Is that all?” Gabe prompted, raising his eyebrows.

Castiel blushed even harder. “A-and Dean broke his hip…then…too,” Castiel whispered.

Gabe’s mouth dropped open like in the cartoons and he just stared at his best friend with complete and total shock.

“What the fuck, Castiel?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
